leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Sol, the Kid Bathed in Sun
|alttype = |date = |secondarybar=energy |rangetype = range |health = 40 |attack = 50 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 385.95 (+76.15) |damage= 59.35 (+3.22) |range = 575 |armor = 25.2 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.598 (+0.288%) |healthregen = 5.8 (+0.695) |speed = 340 }} Sol is a custom champion in League of Legends. This champion is difficult type of champion with all of its spell needs to be casted during a short duration and needs some perfect combo to initiate some best moves. This type of champion is very flexible in different types of role Sol can be be a mage or assassin due to his AOE spells and very helpful in teamfights and can execute a single target in short time. Sol can also be a marksman because of high attack range, high Attack damage per level, attack speed buff then high mobility for proper pose which mostly marksman needed, its spell also scales in attack damage. For some quite vitality buffs in Sol. Abilities }} If hitting a unit with his spells, leaves a shining particle in the place where the unit is been hitted. Collecting the particle will gain Sol +10 energy and bonus movement speedin over 1.5 second. |description2= }} Damaging a unit using basic attack or Shining Blast will create a shackle between Sol and target which this shackle will break if distance between units extend for up to 900-range and above or if the target unit dies. This shackle will buff up Sol for a percentage of target's Bonus Attack Damage, Bonus Ability Power and a Percentage Healing in any source. After the shackle breaks, this passive will go on-cooldown for 8 seconds (it could proc on cooldown reduction), half the cooldown if target is other than champion. |leveling= }} % |leveling2= }} % }} % }} }} Starts to build up a stack of energy, but in every second costs 10 energy. During this time Sol cannot generates energy while charging. Double click for instant release of energy blast toward the target lane in where his cursor is located. This skill while charging, he can perform auto-attack but cannot cast any spells. |description2= Release the build-up energy dealing magic damage then gain him bonus attack speed in over 4 second. The cooldown of spell is proportional to it's attack speed. |leveling2= }} }} }} % |cost= 30 |costtype=energy |range=675 |cooldown= divided by attack speed. }} Hide= |-|Aether Shackle Effect= The percentage of damage does the shackled unit they dealt to Sol will return as magic damage. |leveling = }} % }} |-|Assault Stance= Release a conic blast of light in the target cone (in where his cursor is located) while above ground dealing magic damage to the knocked unit only. After release will knock unit hit for 400-range while knock himself opposite to the point of release for 375-range. *Angle Opening: 60 |leveling= }} |cost= 20 |costtype= energy |range=300 }} }} Jump high above ground that it also release a sun force going up that knock all unit at his 250-range this will last 0.75 second to unit knocked and him above ground. During 0.75 second he enter , which this time his basic spells is replaced by new active spell (does not share cooldown) for follow up combo. |cost= 40 |costtype=energy |cooldown= }} Hide= |-|Aether Shackle Effect= Shackled unit will be knocked also while Sol pull himself toward the target at about 200-range between them. }} |-|Assault Stance= Sol perform an advance slam in the position that deal magic damage in the 250-range then follow up another knock up by 0.75 second. Sol will also gain shield for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = }} }} |cost= 35 |costtype= energy }} }} Run toward the targeted area with 375-range, which then Sol disappear due to speed of light performing some offensive attack in the target area dealing magic damage in over 1 second (4 ticks). After a duration he is been placed at the center of AOE, but during this time he can activate this spell for a second time. Damaged unit is also blinded for a duration. |description2= During the time of performing attack in the area, activating this spell will make Sol go back to the previous position. |leveling= }} }} }} |cooldown= 8 |cost= 50 |costtype= energy |range=700 }} Hide= |-|Aether Shackle Effect= Moving toward the target shackled unit will gain bonus movement speed. |leveling= }} }} |-|Assault Stance= While above ground, at his 500 cast range he can fall toward the target area (200-range) in where his cursor is located which it deal magic damage in the area then apply slow for 1.5 second. On performing this fall, the knocked unit he encounter first in the direction toward targeted area will be dragged together then stun for 0.5 second. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |cost= 35 |costtype= energy |range=475 }} }} On active, he will dash toward the target position leaving a Sun mark in departing position and arrival position. For the next 15 seconds, he can activate this spell for an additional of 2 casts. |description2= Same damage and effect in the first cast. |description3= Dashes on the departing Sun mark of First cast, creating a triangle. All unit inside the triangle are dealt heavy damage which then increased based on the missing health. |leveling3= }} }} |cooldown= |cost= 30 |costtype= energy |range= 675 (on First and Second Cast) }} Hide= |-|Aether Shackle Effect= Shackled unit is been slowed for 2 second after every cast. |leveling= }} % }} }} Lore In the night of clear and shining moon, there is 2 kid playing. They noticed a falling meteor then falls in the place a little distance from the spot where they play. On reaching, they saw a little kid covered by light sleeping in the place where meteor falls. It was warm then suddenly the place starts to turn into day. The kid woke up, then the 2 kid hide maybe it is dangerous kind of creature. They observe the kid, it was jolly and friendly to other animals that attracted to it. The kids then showed up. After a many days they play and play without sleeping since the place never meet nights. Due to the abnormality of place Diana was mocked because the moon was not been seen. That's why Diana hunts down Sol, and Sol keeps running, traveling, and hiding in the place where day is always present. One day Sol, was very sad and lonely sometimes because he is apart from his friends. So he went to the place where all legend at. Sol want some revenge and want to claim freedom to Diana. PS: I'm not good in story telling you can also help me create story. Comment Incomplete. Category:Custom champions